In the Shadows
by jenaca
Summary: You never know what lurks in the shadows...
1. Chapter 1

So** first of all, this is a romance story with action and other stuff. With Raph and an OC!**

**Its not like any of the other stories out there I'm pretty sure.**

**I swear its good so give it a chance? Please? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

Raphael pulled his hood down tighter and his coat closer together. The chilly New York night air pushing through his clothes, making his green skin more of a pinkish color.

Downtown NYC was a dark and dangerous place, especially at night. In the distance sirens and yelling could be heard, along with an occasional plane or moaning. It was around 1:00 AM and Raphael walked down the streets knowing that the only people out at this time would be thugs. It's not like they could hurt him. He was a Ninja Turtle! What _could_ hurt him?

The Ninja Turtle had left his home in the sewer almost an hour ago after his annoying brother Leonardo had set him off.

"'Don't charge into danger' he says. 'Don't be stupid' he says. At least I'm not as stupid as Mikey." He muttered. His warm breath causing a cloud of white air to be seen.

Raph turned into an ally and immediately stretched his back to the wall. There was a dark figure. All he could see was a big black sweatshirt with the hood up and baggy black sweat pants. The clothes almost looked like they were drowning the person who was walking in them.

The beat of the club he was leaning against thumped steadily and he could feel it pounding at him through the brick wall. The hooded figure looked towards the club and he could almost hear the person sigh. They reached into their pocket for who knows what before turning to where Raphael was standing. The first thing that screamed in his head was _Knife!_ Seeing as the moon glinted off of it.

Raphael didn't think.

He whipped out his sai's, sprinted towards the figure and pounced like a lion attacking its prey. He was surprised when his prey fell down so effortlessly with a surprised cry of pain.

He pushed his forearm against the persons collar and put the tip of his sai against their neck. A shadow loomed over the persons face so he couldn't tell who-or what- they were. There was a moment of silence when the only thing to be heard between the two of them was heavy breathing.

The silence was finally met with a soft voice.

"Please," It whispered softly. "don't hurt me." By the way the person was breathing, they sounded as if they were on the brink of tears.

_Tears?_ Raphael thought, _Are they trying to fool me or something?_

Instead of moving, Raph just pushed the person harder against the cool concrete.

"Who are you?" He asked menacingly. "What were you trying to threaten me with?"

"I-I didn't threaten you I-I swear-" The soft voice answered alarmingly. What was this crazy person doing to them?

The turtle got closer. "You pulled a knife out of your pocket and turned on me. What were you trying to do? Play with me?"

"N-n-nothing! I don't have a knife, just my phone, I p-pulled my phone out. I didn't know you were there, I swear!" The person tried to explain. "Please, what do you want? Don't hurt me! Please!"

The mutant seemed a bit surprised and loosened his grip, staring at the person strangely.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"Kyle!" They exclaimed. "My name's Kyle."

After a moment of thinking, Raphael finally got off, he stood at their feet and watched as the person scrambled up.

The hooded figures hood fell off.

Raphael tried to hold his a gasp.

It was a _girl!_ A freaking _girl_! Man, did he feel like a dick.

She had white-blond hair that was in two loose braids and bright blue eyes. She was about 5'3 and had a round, childlike face. He swear he felt his heart stop.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quickly, before she could run away. "It's not safe here this late at night."

She looked at him for a moment, thinking if she should tell him or not. Finally deciding to, she spoke softly.

"My friend's in this club." she said. Glancing to the building beside them. "She was drunk and she called me. I wanted to make sure she was safe getting home."

"How old are you?" The mutant asked. She seemed too young to have friends that go to clubs.

Kyle paused.

"I'm eighteen." Raphael said.

She took a deep breath. "I'm seventeen." She replied.

They stood in an awkward silence. Neither one daring to move.

Raph finally leaned against the wall opposite from the club and slid down until he was sitting.

"I'll stay with you." He said before he could think about it. Did he really want to stay here with this girl he just met for who nows how long?

Kyle started to protest but Raphael wouldn't let her. "It's too late for someone to be out here alone."

"You are." She replied, looking into his green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

He smirked. "Someone like _me_ is fine. Someone like _you_ is not."

"I'll be perfectly fine." She argued. Her voice had stayed soft and Raph wondered if it always stayed that way. This girl seemed shy and outspoken, and like she couldn't even hurt a fly.

"Say that after you get mugged or raped out here on the sidewalk."

Kyle seemed like she wanted to go on but stopped herself. Seeing his point, she decided that it might be fine to have him stay here. She might have better chances of staying safe.

She went beside him and also sat down against the wall.

~X~

"So how long until you friend comes out?" Raphael asked Kyle, seeing how they had been sitting out there for at least two hours just talking.

"I'm not sure." She said. "Hopefully soon." For some reason she didn't want to leave, she was hoping her friend would be a while longer.

There was that silence again. It just seemed to keep creeping up on them.

"What school do you go to?" Kyle asked.

"I'm home schooled."

They sat there for another moment of silence.

"You know, my hood's off." She broke the quiet with her sweet voice once again, "You can take yours off too."

Raph snorted. "I feel like you wouldn't like my face." He said.

"Don't think badly of yourself." She smiles. "I'm sure its not too awfully bad. It's not like I'm here to judge you anyways."

"And what if it is?"

"Then I'll run away screaming."

"Pft. Very funny."

"I'm serious though." She said. "I'm not going to judge you."

"It's unlike anything you've ever seen." He warned is a ghost like tone.

"I'm sure I can handle it."

He gave her a small smile. "Maybe some other time."

"Will we see each other again?"

As he was thinking of a reply when a door slams and a stumbling girl comes out and starts to puke by the dumpster.

Kyle immediately jumped up. "Ramona!" She ran over to her and started to pat and rub her back.

The puking girl-Ramona- gave one last spit before standing up and stumbling on her shorter friend. She was a tall and lean girl with dark brown hair tied up into a pony tail. Her bangs were straight and stopped right before they hit her eye.

She giggled. "I'm fine Ky, a just drank a sip too much. Thats all."

_Yeah,_ Raph thought sarcastically. _Just a sip too much._

"Lets get you home." Kyle told her.

"You didn't have to come here. I'd be fine on my own." The stumbly girl replied.

"Not unless you want to get robbed or murdered, Mona." Kyle told her and then looked at her watching companion. "You can go home if you want to. We should be fine together."

"I'm not so sure..." Raph replied, getting up from the ground.

"Who's this?" Mona asked, stumbling over to him. The last moment before getting to him she gave a slight trip and fell into his underside shell. "Whoa," She patted his chest. "You work out a lot or somethin'?"

"I guess you could say that." He replied warily, trying to back up.

Kyle started forward, her hand extended to her drunken friend.

"Mona-"

"You look kinda scary with that hood on," Mona started, and before any of them knew, she threw up her hand started to pull his hood down.

"_No_!" Raphael jumped back, but once he landed, his hood fell back all the way.

Both of the girls gasped as they stared at his green head. Ramona screamed and backed up to her shorter friend.

"K-k-kyle!"

Kyle was frozen in place, staring wide-eyed at her acquaintance she had made that night. Raph dared to move, he stepped forward. Reaching out to her, she took a step back.

"Wait-" He started.

Mona grabbed onto her friend and pulled her back forcibly.

"Let's get out of here! _Now!"_

Kyle took a couple steps back before turning and running with her best friend.

The ninja turtle lowered his arm.

"_No_.." He said softly. "Wait..."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter?**

* * *

The red wearing mutant turtle walked into his home in the sewers. His emotions were swirling through his body. One minute he was mad the next he was sad. What exactly _was_ he feeling?

"Yo, dude!" Michelangelo called from the couch. "Get pizza while you were out? Im starving!"

Raphael scowled. "What do you think?" He asked sharply.

"Whoa man, I was just asking. Don't kill me with your eyes."

The red masked turtle put up his tightly balled hand. "How about I kill you with my fist instead?"

Leonardo stood up from his quiet spot on the couch and put up is hands in his brothers direction.

"Okay guys," He started. "don't start fighting." He turned to Raph. "Where were you?"

"Out." Raph was already on his way to his room, throwing his trench coat on the coat hanger as he passed it.

"Raph-" Leo started in his mediator voice.

"Don't start with me."

Raph jumped to the top floor and stepped into his room, closing his door behind him.

Stupid brothers. He _really_ wasn't in the mood to listen to them.

The ninjas room was covered in posters of fighters, football players and the occasional karate poster. His bed was in the middle of his room with his black comforter and sheets covering it. He had a desk in the corner of him room with his laptop and his wall of weapons.

The turtle looked around and realized he had nothing to do up there. Why did he go up there and not in the training room? Now he would have to walk back out there and go somewhere else while his brothers stare at him. Great.

Facing the humility, he jumped out of his room and power-walked to the training room, but not before the sarcastic comment from his youngest brother.

"Going to the training room? Wow, thats surprising." Mikey called.

Raphael flipped him the bird and continued his trek across the sewer. He kicked open the door and couldn't help but slam it behind him. When he turned around, he was surprised to see Donatello attacking a fake person.

Donnie looked up.

"Hey, Raph."

The older turtle looked at him strangely.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked. "I thought you were in your geek room."

Donnie grimaced, "Its _not_ a geek room. What are you doing in here?"

"Trying not to think." Raph walked up to a punching bag and started beating it, the metal chain being strained from the power of the bag flying.

Donnie turned back to his fake man. "About what?" He asked.

"Stuff." He punched bag harder.

"You can tell me, you know. I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me to."

They continued to kick and punch their targets for a few minutes. Not talking to each other as Raph contemplated telling him. Once he broke into a sweat he started talking.

"I met someone." He punched even harder.

"Who?"

"A girl, in an ally, downtown."

Donnie immediately stopped. His brother met a girl? What had the world gone to? He went to sit on the weight bench to listen to his older brothers story.

"What happened?"

Raph stopped punching. He looked down breathing heavily with his hands balled into fists.

"We talked."

"And?" Donnie pressed on.

Raphael finally launched out the whole story, getting annoyed and walking out, going down town, finding the girl, talking to her, seeing her friend, them both running away. By the end of his story he was on the bench that held his brother with his head in his hands.

"Wow." Donnie breathed out.

"Yeah, I know." Raph replied.

They sat for a moment of silence.

"You need to find this girl!" Donnie exclaimed, jumping up.

"Find her?" Raph moaned. "How? She's probably afraid of me, or hates me!"

The purple masked turtle pulled up his brother. "You forget your brother's a mad genius."

~X~

Standing behind the rolly-chair that his younger brother sat in, Raphael looked at the many screens that seemed to make up Donnie's entire bedroom. Donatello was typing furiously, going from one keyboard to another. Raph couldn't keep up with the purple ninja's fast hands.

"Whats her name?"

"Kyle."

"Looks?"

"Blond hair, blue eyes."

"Height?"

"Short."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Lives?"

"New york? How am I supposed to know?"

"She could just be visiting. I only need the general area."

Donnie continued to type and Raph looked at he screen as many girls that fit the description started to pop onto the screen before disappearing and being replaced with another girl.

"Her?" The purple masked turtle asked. There was a girl on the screen with her description right next to it. She had her hair cut in an 'emo' style with a lot of make-up and snake bites.

"No."

"Her?" The next girl had long dark blond hair that cascaded in curls. She had a big smile that was covered in braces.

"Nope."

After a half an hour of looking at pictures, Raph threw his hands in the air and started to pace.

"It's hopeless. I'll just go to where I met her friday. Maybe she'll be there."

Donnie spun his chair around. "What will you do once you meet her again?"

Raphael didn't have an answer.

~X~

Raphael jumped from roof to roof on the immensely tall New York buildings, looking for the club he was previously at. He was wearing a sweat shirt with the hood up to conceal his face and a trench coat over to hide his body. He was listening for the girls voice, and looking for the girls clothes.

The night air was chilly and if the turtle didn't have two layers on he'd probably be shivering. He wondered if Kyle was cold. Or if she was warm and indoors.

Stupid girls. Raph shouldn't be thinking about her. He was supposed to be the strongest of his brothers, not the one who can't stop thinking about a girl he'd met only once.

He wondered what Master Splinter would think. He would probably kill him for socializing with any human other than Casey and April. Luckily, Master Splinter was gone for a week. Nobody knew where, he just told them that he'd be back in a week and that was that.

Suddenly there was a scream that filled the air.

Raphael sprang into action. He jumped faster, looking for the person who made the sound. His lungs started to burn a bit from the cold night air, and his limbs were starting to get numb. It wasn't that he couldn't handle this, it was because the cold, mixed with stress, mixed with physical activity wasn't very good on your body.

The girl screamed again and finally he found the ally in which she screamed.

The girl was getting attacked by a big man. He had a knife up to her neck and had her pushed against the wall.

"Just be a good girl," Raphael could hear the man say. "This won't hurt a bit." The man started to unzip her jacket and she screamed again, thrashing around.

"Shut up!" The man screamed and pushed the knife harder. The girl whimpered and tried to lean back more, but the wall blocked her movement.

Raphael decided to make his presence known.

"Hey, you!"

Both the girl and the man looked up. The man looked just in time to see a get a foot get smashed into his face.

The man cried in pain and reeled back, releasing the girl.

Raphael went in for another strike, punching him in the gut and quickly whipping out his sai's. The man yelled once again and took a few steps back. Once he regained his balance, he held his knife out in front of him.

"What'cha going to do, huh?" The man laughed. "Kill me?"

"Well," Raph started. "It _did _cross my mind..." He went into his fighting stance.

The man took a step back.

The ninja jumped forward and leaped on the guy. They started to wrestle, both trying to be the one to stay on top. Once Raphael regained his place on top, he stabbed his left sai in the ground next his neck and his right one over his throat.

The man squealed slightly and tried to lower his erratic breathing.

"Now," Raph said slowly. "When I let go of you, I wan't you to run away. Back to wherever you live and _never_ do _anything_ like this again. You wouldn't want me to kill you now, would you?"

Raph got off and the man crawled back in fear before stumbling up and sprinting away.

The turtle turned to the girl and ran to the side of the ally she was on. That's when something made him freeze in place.

He would know those blue eyes anywhere.

* * *

**Yes, yes. I know that fighting scene sucked but whatever :P**


End file.
